The invention relates to a device for attaching a base end element, in particular an external covering element in a base zone of an escalator or moving walkway.
German patent document DE-A 199 37 618 discloses a balustrade for a passenger transport installation which comprises a substructure that receives the lower part of the balustrade as well as a covering that is provided on the side of the base and is eventually composed of single segments. The substructure comprises profiles in the region of which the covering or the segments forming the covering is or are provided in a detachable manner by slipping the covering or segments forming the covering on the profiles. The substructure disclosed in this German patent document is relatively complex. In case of a frequent exchange of the coverings it can happen that a new alignment of the coverings becomes necessary due to changes of the tolerances, whereby the time required for maintenance and repair will be increased.
A similar base construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,522, wherein a plurality of profiles forming the substructure is used and the end elements can be displaced with respect to the substructure on the side of the base by means of a clip connection.